Salah Sangka
by Tamamushi
Summary: Tenten hanya berniat menghadiri resepsi pernikahan kakak tingkatnya itu. Entah nasib sial atau beruntung yang menimpanya, si bungsu keluarga Sabaku datang untuk . . . / Gaara x Tenten; Crack Pair rules! AU / Typo / OOC / Ga suka pairingnya? Jangan dibaca :D


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Setting :** Alternative Universe

 **Pairing :** Gaara x Tenten

 **Rate :** T

* * *

 **Story by :** Tamamushi

 **Salah Sangka**

Tenten hanya berniat menghadiri resepsi pernikahan kakak tingkatnya itu. Entah nasib sial atau beruntung yang menimpanya, si bungsu keluarga Sabaku datang untuk . . .

.

.

.

Kedua insan itu saling berhadapan. Gaara masih menantikan jawaban dari perempuan bercepol dua dihadapannya itu. Tenten tampak sangat kesal dengan tingkah berambut merah itu.

"Sudah saya bilang, tuan Gaara. Saya hanya berpura-pura tadi." Jawab Tenten sambil merungut.

"Aku tidak menerima istilah bercanda atau berpura-pura, besok malam keluargaku akan datang melamar." Yep, jawaban absolut keluar begitu saja dari bibir Gaara.

Tenten baru saja ingin protes, namun hal itu sia-sia karena pria berambut semerah darah itu melenggang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di halaman belakang rumah mewah kediaman Sabaku.

/

Undangan pernikahan Kankurou sudah menyebar kemana-mana, termasuk juga pada Tenten. Senpai di jurusan seni yang satu fakultas dengannya itu tampak sangat bahagia tatkala ia mengundang Tenten.

"Pastikan kau datang, kalau tidak aku tidak mau membiarkanmu menggunakan studio pribadiku lagi." Ujar Kankurou sedikit mengancam walau Tenten tahu itu hanya candaan.

"Baiklah, _senpai_." Balas Tenten, yang kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga pria itu lalu berbisik, "... jangan lupa dengan makanan favoritku ya!"

Kankurou memutar matanya bosan, "Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, kalau kau mau aku bisa pesankan satu restoran untuk membuatkannya untukmu." Kankurou kemudian tertawa.

"Oops, sudah waktunya masuk kelas. Sampai jumpa, Tenten." Kankurou melambaikan tangannya kemudian menghilang dibalik koridor.

/

" _Gak_ akan aku biarin!" Jerit Ino tatkala Tenten mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Oh ayolah, Ino. Lagipula ini hanya resepsi pernikahan, mengenakan celana _jeans_ ke sana _gak_ seburuk itu 'kan." Tenten menyeruput teh hijaunya dengan tenang sembari membolak-balik halaman majalah _fashion_ Ino.

Sakura dan Hinata terkikik geli mendengar pernyataan Tenten, dan Ino masih saja merungut soal selera _fashion_ Tenten. Ia menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Tenten, aku tidak pernah mendengar siapapun hadir dalam resepsi pernikahan dengan celana _jeans_." Tenten mendengus mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Pokoknya lusa kita harus belanja, dan kau," telunjuk Ino mengarah pada Tenten, "harus ikut."

Tenten mendelik, "Tapi Ino, lusa aku ada kelas dengan profesor Deidara." Ujar Tenten berusaha untuk menghindar.

Ino mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, kemudian mencari sebuah kontak yang cukup sering dihubunginya. "Halo, Deidara- _nii_? Ano, untuk lusa Tenten tidak bisa hadir di kelasmu. Apa? Tidak ada kelas? Oke, baiklah. Mhmm. Ya, _thanks_ Deidara- _nii_." Tenten menelan ludahnya kasar, Ino menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Deidara –yang notabene adalah kakanya sendiri.

 _Sulit berkelit dari Ino_ rutuk Tenten dalam hati. "Oke, oke, lusa aku ikut denganmu." Tenten pada akhirnya berpasrah diri, tentu saja mengundang senyum kemenangan di wajah Ino.

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat, dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah butik langganan Ino. Tenten melangkah masuk menyusul Ino, Sakura dan Hinata yang sudah masuk lebih dulu. Di sana ada begitu banyak gaun yang Tenten yakin cukup mahal dilihat dari desain dan seberapa banyak hiasan yang menempeli gaun-gaun itu. Tenten masih sibuk memandangi gaun-gaun pengantin di sana, kemudian merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"T-Tenten, ayo kita ke lantai dua. I-Ino dan Sakura sudah me-menunggu." Suara lemah lembut Hinata menggelitik telinga Tenten.

"A-ah iya ayo, Hinata." Tenten kemudian berjalan dan tak lupa mengamit lengan Hinata menuju lantan dua butik itu.

Jika lantai satu dipenuhi gaun pengantin, maka lantai dua berisikan gaun-gaun pesta yang belum pernah Tenten lihat sebelumnya. Ada begitu banyak model, sampai-sampai membuat Ino sibuk kesana-kemari memerhatikan setiap gaun. Begitu pula Sakura dan Hinata, mereka berdua tampak adem ayem dalam memilah gaun. Seseorang kemudian muncul, yang cukup mengagetkan Tenten.

"Anda tidak mencari gaun seperti mereka, nona?" Seorang wanita kini berdiri di samping Tenten.

"Astaga, bikin kaget saja," Wanita itu tertawa pelan mendengar keterkejutan Tenten. "aku sebenarnya mencari gaun juga tapi tidak ada yang ku sukai sejauh ini." Tambah Tenten kemudian.

Wanita dengan _name-tag_ Konan merenung sebentar, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Tenten untuk mengikutinya.

"Sepertinya anda menyukai _fashion_ khas China dilihat dari bagaimana anda mengikat rambut. Saya menyarankan cheongsam sebagai pilihan." Konan menunjukkan sebuah cheongsam berwarna merah dengan sulaman bunga teratai menggunakan benang berwarna emas.

Tenten masih mengerjap melihat cheongsam itu. Seperti cheongsam pada umumnya, tidak memiliki lengan namun belahan pada kedua sisinya itu yang membuatnya ragu-ragu. Belahannya cukup tinggi, jika Tenten perkirakan bisa mencapai dua puluh lima senti di atas lututnya. _Tapi aku suka modelnya_ jeritnya dalam hati. Konan masih menunggu keputusan Tenten.

"Jika anda tidak suka, saya bisa menunjukkan yang lainnya." Konan memberi saran, namun Tenten menggeleng cepat saat ia melihat cheongsam-cheongsam lain yang lebih mengerikan.

"Aku ambil yang ini saja." Ujar Tenten lalu mengambil cheongsam merah tadi dari tangan Konan.

/

Pernikahan Kankurou dan Matsuri bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu yang paling fenomenal. Orang-orang satu kampus selalu menyangka bahwa Kankurou akan menikahi Tenten –yang mengundang segelak tawa dari Tenten dan Kankurou sendiri. Pasalnya Kankurou sudah terlihat sangat dekat dengan Tenten, sampai-sampai orang-orang berpikiran bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Hal itu disangkal telak saat undangan tersebar, yap, Kankurou dan Matsuri berencana menikah pada tanggal tiga puluh satu Desember tahun ini. Kankurou menggaruk kepalanya kikuk saat begitu banyak pertanyaan terlontar seputar kedekatannya dengan Tenten, oh andai saja mereka tahu bahwa hal itu membuat calon istrinya murka tujuh hari tujuh malam padanya.

Hari pemberkatan telah lewat, sepasang suami istri yang resmi kemarin sore itu kini sibuk menyambut ratusan tamu baik itu perwakilan perusahaan yang diundang keluarga Sabaku maupun keluarga dan teman-teman dari masing-masing mempelai.

" _Senpai_! Selamat ya. Matsuri juga, kamu cantik sekali." Tenten menyalami kedua mempelai.

"Terima kasih, Tenten. Dan oh iya, sayang, kenalkan ini adik tingkatku di fakultas seni." Kankurou memperkenalkan Tenten pada istrinya.

"Salam kenal, Tenten. Aku sempat marah besar pada Kankurou." Bisik Matsuri kemudian, Tenten hanya tertawa.

"Yah banyak orang yang salah sangka dengan kami, tapi jujur saja kalian berdua cocok sekali. Matsuri, semoga kau betah dengan _senpai_ -ku itu, dia orangnya keras kepala." Mendengar penuturan Tenten, Matsuri tertawa kecil yang ditimpali oleh gerutuan tak terima dari Kankurou. Tenten kemudian pamit pada keduanya untuk mengambil minuman.

Di antara ratusan orang yang berada di kediaman Sabaku saat itu, Tenten berdiri gelisah. Ia kemari bersama Rock Lee, yang menghilang entah kemana belasan menit yang lalu. Ia juga tak bisa menemukan tiga sahabatnya di tengah lautan manusia ini. Ia berjalan sambil celingukan mencari ketiga sahabatnya. Entah ia yang memang sial atau bagaimana, ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya dan membuat cheongsam yang dikenakannya cukup basah di bagian perut hingga pahanya.

"..." tidak ada kata yang terucap dari pria di hadapannya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrak-" Tenten melihat sebuah sapu tangan terulur padanya. "... terima kasih." Kemudian menerima sapu tangan itu dan membersihkan sisa-sisa minuman yang masih melekat pada cheongsam yang dikenakannya.

Tenten masih sibuk dengan cheongsamnya, kemudian seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang perempuan yang Tenten tafsir seusia dengannya itu datang.

"Ah ada nak Gaara di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar, benarkan Sara?" Pria itu beralih pada perempuan di sampingnya.

"Ya, aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu." Tambah perempuan yang dipanggil Sara tadi.

"Aa... apa yang anda inginkan, tuan Mukade?" dahi Tenten mengkerut mendengar suara pria yang memberinya sapu tangan.

"Oh tidak ada, aku hanya berpikir apa nak Gaara tidak tertarik untuk menikah layaknya kedua kakakmu." Tenten curi-curi dengar apa yang dikatakan Mukade, sembari menunggu balasan dari pria yang dipanggil Gaara tadi. "... lagipula kedua perusahaan kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Bukankah itu memudahkan yah nak Gaara tahulah apa yang kumaksud." Tambah Mukade.

 _Tunggu, Gaara? Bukankah ia adik Kankurou-senpai?_ Gumam Tenten dalam hati. Tenten memutuskan untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Gaara –ia tampak risih. Dan Mukade serta Sara masih menunggu jawaban Gaara. Sejujurnya Tenten tidak ingin ikut campur urusan apalah itu antara ketiga orang ini, tapi Gaara telah memberinya sapu tangan jadi sudah sewajarnya ia menolong Gaara juga.

"Sayang, siapa mereka?" Tenten merutuki apa yang sudah ia katakan ini, tentu saja itu menarik perhatian Gaara, Mukade dan Sara. Gaara yang mengerti apa yang Tenten katakan kemudian meraih pinggul Tenten.

"Ah, maaf sayang. Beliau adalah salah satu perusahaan kenalan keluargaku." Balas Gaara dengan nada senatural mungkin. Tenten mengangguk kecil –berusaha terlihat mengerti.

"Nak Gaara, siapa dia?" Mukade memutuskan untuk bertanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang kini menumpuk di kepalanya.

"Saya Tenten, tunangan Gaara. Salam kenal, tuan..." kalimat Tenten terputus.

"Mukade." Balas Mukade.

"Ah tuan Mukade, dan nona Sara kalau tidak salah." Tambah Tenten.

"Salam kenal." Nada ketus tersirat jelas dari balasan Sara.

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar mengganti baju? Cheongsam-mu terlihat basah." Gaara mengamit lengan Tenten yang dibalas anggukan lagi oleh gadis itu.

"Kami permisi, tuan ... Mukade dan Sara." Tenten pamit sembari mengikuti Gaara menuju entah kemana.

Tenten mengerling, melihat raut kesal dari Mukade dan Sara.

/

"Aktingmu bagus juga." Puji Gaara dengan suara datar.

"Oh terima kasih, aku hanya ingin balas budi." Jawab Tenten.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu bagaimana dengan status kita?" Tenten mengerutkan dahinya mendengar apa yang diucapkan adik dari senpainya itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Tentang kita bertunangan?" balas Gaara santai yang masih dengan anda datarnya.

"Maaf, tuan Sabaku yang terhormat. Tapi tadi itu hanya pura-pura, jika Anda belum paham. " Gaara diam saja saat Tenten mengutarakan apa maksud dari pertolongannya tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawaban pria ini benar-benar membuat perempatan di dahi Tenten muncul.

"Kita akan menikah, minggu depan mungkin, kau setuju?" Tenten ingin sekali bersumpah serapah mendengar penuturan seenaknya dari bungsu Sabaku ini.

Kedua insan itu saling berhadapan. Gaara masih menantikan jawaban dari perempuan bercepol dua dihadapannya itu. Tenten tampak sangat kesal dengan tingkah Gaara.

"Sudah saya bilang, tuan Gaara. Saya hanya berpura-pura tadi." Jawab Tenten sambil merungut.

"Aku tidak menerima istilah bercanda atau pura-pura, besok malam keluargaku akan datang melamar." Yep, jawaban absolut keluar begitu saja dari bibir Gaara.

Tenten baru saja ingin protes, namun hal itu sia-sia karena pria berambut semerah darah itu melenggang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di halaman belakang rumah mewah kediaman Sabaku.

"GAARA SABAKU. KAU MENYEBALKAN." Teriaknya kesal, tanpa Tenten tahu bahwa kini Gaara menarik seulas senyum di wajahnya.

/

Tenten tidak mendengar –atau pura-pura tidak dengar omelan ibunya di lantai bawah. Pagi ini keluarga Sabaku menelepon ayahnya, mengatakan akan melakukan sebuah kunjungan yang tentu dibalas riang oleh ayahnya. Kunjungan keluarga Sabaku tentu saja bukan hal main-main, keluarga ini memang terkenal sebagai keluarga konglomerat, satu dari keluarga kaya raya di tanah Jepang. Berdasarkan apa yang ayahnya katakan, keluarga Sabaku akan datang pada pukul tujuh malam. Tenten melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, _sudah pukul empat sore_ gumamnya. Entah bosan untuk mengomel atau bagaimana, Tenten tak lagi mendengar suara ibunya. Ia bernafas lega, mungkin ibunya menyerah mengomelinya. Harapan Tenten pupus, tatkala dilihatnya sang ibu berkacak pinggang di pintu kamarnya.

"Tenten, cepat bersiap." Perintah absolut lain yang didengarnya minggu ini.

"Baik, ibu." Balas Tenten lesu, kemudian melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Seusai ritual mandinya dan berpakaian, ibu Tenten menolong anak gadisnya itu berdandan. Ia tahu Tenten tidak pernah tertarik dengan sesuatu bernama make-up dan sejenisnya.

"Ibu, tidak perlu berdandan seperti ini." Keluh Tenten.

"Ibu tidak mau tahu, pokoknya anak ibu harus tampil super cantik malam ini." Tenten menghela nafas mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Nah, selesai." Tenten memerhatikan penampilannya, tidak terlalu mencolok memang hanya sapuan bedak tipis dan juga lipgloss bening yang membuat bibirnya nampak berkilau –ranum.

"Terima kasih, ibu." Ibu Tenten tersenyum puas. Sesaat setelahnya, ia mendengar suara klakson mobil di depan.

"Sepertinya keluarga ini benar-benar tidak sabaran, belum juga jam tujuh malam." Gumam ibu Tenten yang kemudian keluar dari kamar anak perempuannya.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan!" rutuk Tenten membayangkan sosok pria berambut semerah darah kemarin sore.

/

Gaara memandangi Tenten dalam diam sejak makan malam berlangsung, yang ditatap hanya tampak risih namun berusaha untuk tetap berlaku sopan pada tamu keluarganya malam itu. Usai makan malam, keluarga Tenten mengajak keluarga Sabaku untuk duduk santai di ruang keluarga.

"Sebagai ayah, saya penasaran bagaimana nak Gaara bisa memacari anak perempuan saya yang kelewat ... _tomboy_ itu." Tenten hanya memalingkan wajahnya saat sang ayah menyebutnya _tomboy_.

"Ah sebenarnya, saya baru mengenalnya kemarin dalam resepsi pernikahan kakak saya." Ujar Gaara kalem yang mengundang _sweatdrop_ masal keluarga Tenten.

"Uhuk..." Ibu Tenten membantu suaminya yang kini terbatuk-batuk saat menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Lalu nak Gaara memutuskan untuk melamar anak saya begitu saja?" ayah Tenten bertanya lagi.

"Saya tidak terlalu suka dengan pacaran atau semacamnya. Lagipula bukankah lebih baik untuk langsung menikah, bukan begitu ayah?" Gaara kini beralih pada sang ayah yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, bagaimana menurut anda, tuan Chao?" Ayah Gaara memandang tuan Chao dan nyonya Chao –selaku orang tua Tenten.

"Hmmm... bergantung pada keputusan putri kami. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika ia menerima lamaran ini." Tenten bergerak gelisah mendengar penuturan sang ayah, ia mengerti jika ayahnya memberi kode secara halus untuk menerima pernikahan ini.

"Bisakah aku berbicara sebentar dengan Gaara?" Tenten bersuara yang disambut dengan anggukan dari bungsu keluarga Sabaku.

"Kamu permisi dulu, ayah, ibu dan keluarga Chao." Kemudian Gaara mengikuti Tenten menuju halaman belakang rumah Tenten.

/

"Kau sudah gila ya?" Tanya Tenten pada Gaara.

"Ya. Lalu?" Oh tuhan, berapa kali lagi dahi Tenten harus berkerut mendengar jawaban dari Gaara.

"Kau memang gila, baru juga kenal kemarin sore dan sekarang sudah melamar? Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika bla bla bla ..." Gaara diam mendengar ocehan Tenten.

Gaara masih diam, Tenten masih saja menyebutkan berbagai kemungkinan jika mereka menikah nanti mereka akan banyak 'berantem' dan sebagainya. Ocehan Tenten kemudian hilang tatkala Gaara menariknya dalam sebuah kecupan singkat. Bibir yang selalu menjawab dengan datar itu menciumnya dengan lembut –tak bisa Tenten bayangkan bagaimana wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula kau tidak bilang akan menolak. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ujar Gaara kemudian melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah, bergabung bersama para orang tua.

Hal ini memberinya deja vu –kejadian kemarin sore saat Gaara meninggalkannya di halaman belakang rumah Sabaku.

"GAARA SABAKU. KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriaknya kesal kemudian menyusul Gaara masuk.

* * *

 _Tamamushi out~_


End file.
